Laisse-moi te dire
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Quand David débarque dans sa boutique, Mr Gold saisit l'occasion pour lui demander de transmettre une lettre à Belle. OS Rumbelle inspiré par le résumé de l'épisode 6x03.


A peine l'Evil Queen partie, Mr Gold retourna dans son arrière boutique, se saisissant au passage de sa bouteille de whisky de 60 ans d'âge. Il s'assit et se versa un verre, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour sauver sa famille et pourtant, il l'avait perdue. Son fils, même pas encore né, le haïssait. Le moral au plus bas, il voulut noyer sa peine dans le liquide ambré. Mais à peine sa lèvre supérieure l'avait-elle touché que la petit clochette tinta. Qui pouvait bien oser venir le déranger ?

\- Gold ?

C'était la voix de Charming. Gold soupira lourdement, s'attendant au pire. La bande des héros n'en avait strictement rien à faire de lui et ne le respectait jamais. Pour eux, il était l'affreux Ténébreux qui leur jouait toujours des coups tordus. Mais ce qui le faisait bien rire était qu'ils étaient incapables de se débrouiller tous seuls dès qu'une menace arrivait. Il se demandait bien ce que l'Evil Queen avait pu faire en si peu de temps.

\- Gold, tu es là ? demanda David.

\- Bien sûr, c'est ma boutique, murmura l'antiquaire qui prit tout de même la peine de se lever.

Il franchit les rideaux qui le séparaient de la boutique et dévisagea le prince froidement.

\- Je te dis tout de suite que si tu n'as rien à me proposer qui m'intéresse, tu peux t'en aller.

\- Gold, attends. J'ai… j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Demande de l'aide à ta chère fille.

Il fit une brève pause et leva l'index, s'apprêtant à délivrer une prestation théâtrale.

\- Ah non, tu ne peux pas car c'est sans doute elle qui a créé le problème. Débrouillez-vous sans moi.

\- C'est au sujet de mon père.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Au revoir.

\- Attends, je sais que tu as des informations, ajouta David.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai des informations ? demanda Gold en s'appuyant sur son comptoir.

\- J'ai reçu cette pièce qui était à mon père et je sais que l'Evil Queen l'a prise chez toi.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'objets dans cette boutique, répondit l'antiquaire en balayant la pièce de son regard perçant. Je ne connais pas toutes les histoires.

\- Regarde-là au moins, insista Charming en s'approchant du comptoir.

A sa surprise, Gold ne regarda pas l'objet mais le sheriff adjoint.

\- Qu'as-tu à m'offrir ?

\- Des informations sur Belle.

\- Je sais déjà que ce _cher_ pirate qui est son meilleur ami, lui a gracieusement offert un logement propre, sûr et confortable sur son somptueux navire, dit-il dans un geste très théâtral digne du Ténébreux à sa grande époque. Quelle générosité de la part de la personne qui l'aime tellement qu'il a essayé de la tuer au moins trois fois et l'a vendue à ce psychopathe de Hyde.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, intervint David qui croisa les bras.

\- Ah non, c'est vrai. C'est ta femme qui l'a lâchement échangée contre vos pitoyables vies.

\- Gold, ça suffit, se fâcha David sans pour autant hausser le ton. Nous savions que tu allais la récupérer car tu es le Ténébreux.

\- Parce que je suis le Ténébreux ? répéta Gold avec un petit rictus nerveux. Dois-je te rappeler que le Ténébreux n'est pas infaillible ? J'ai beau avoir tous ces pouvoirs, je n'ai pas pu sauver mon fils !

\- Mais tu as réussi à retrouver Belle et à la réveiller, rappela David.

Gold s'éloigna du comptoir. Il avait certes raison, mais l'issue qu'avait connu cette aventure était loin de lui plaire. A présent, Belle ne voulait plus le voir, ni lui parler. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire à quel point il était désolé pour tous ses mensonges et à quel point il l'aimait. Car son amour pour elle serait toujours vrai et inconditionnel.

\- Et si je t'aidais à reconquérir Belle ? proposa David.

\- Comme la fois où elle était Lacey ? demanda Gold, en lâchant un petit rire nerveux. Ce fut un échec cuisant. Alors tes conseils, garde-les.

\- Ecris-lui une lettre et je la lui transmettrai.

Encore une idée ridicule d'un héro qui ignorait tout de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Car pour lui, une chose était certaine : les méchants n'avaient pas droit à une fin heureuse et cet adage se vérifiait encore une fois. Pourquoi Belle lui pardonnerait-elle après avoir lu quelques lignes ?

\- Belle a juste besoin de temps, ajouta David. Je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra vers toi à un moment donné.

\- D'accord, dit l'antiquaire. Reviens cet après-midi et je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir.

Une fois le prince partit, il retourna dans son arrière boutique, rangeant la bouteille de Scotch. Il ouvrit un secrétaire et en tira une pile de papier à lettre poussiéreux et une plume. Il râla quelques instants avant de mettre la main sur l'encrier. Il s'assit face à la feuille blanche, trempa la plume dans l'encre et avança sa main.

\- Belle. Non, chère Belle. Non, mon amour. Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour…

Il prit la feuille et en fit une boulette qu'il jeta par terre.

\- Belle, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, mais le Ténébreux…

Une nouvelle feuille termina sa triste vie en boulette sur le plancher. Elle fit suivie par une deuxième quelques minutes plus tard, puis une troisième. Le tic-tac de l'horloge lui rappelait que le temps passait inlassablement et qu'il ne voulait pas que David le voie en grande difficulté rédactionnelle. Il prit un sablier qu'il retourna. Il avait ainsi une demi-heure pour rassembler ses idées. Puis, il le retournerait encore une fois pour rédiger la missive. Il aurait ainsi encore un peu de temps pour écrire la version finale.

\- Tu es ma lumière au milieu d'un océan de Ténèbres… Ne me laisse pas… mon petit cœur est en miette… je voudrai te faire sourire… boire le thé sans toi ce n'est pas pareil…

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'écrire une lettre à sa femme ? Il devait simplement lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il la protégerait quoi qu'il arrive.

Quand la sonnette tinta, il fit un sourire. Il venait d'apposer le dernier mot sur sa lettre et souffla dessus pour que l'encre sèche.

\- Me revoilà, dit David en entrant.

Gold pénétra dans sa boutique, sa lettre à la main. Il prit une enveloppe et la glissa dedans. Afin de s'assurer que personne à part Belle ne la lise, il versa la cire chaude de sa bougie sur la pointe du rabat et y appliqua un seau.

\- Donne cette lettre à Belle, dit-il en la lui tendant sans la donner. Quand tu reviendras avec sa réponse, je t'aiderai.

\- Mais Gold ! C'est injuste, protesta David. Et si elle ne veut pas répondre ?

\- C'est le deal, _dearie_. Marché conclu ?

David grimaça. Mais après une courte hésitation, il prit la lettre et s'en alla. Il remonta dans sa voiture et se rendit au port où le Jolly Roger était amarré. Il monta à bord et descendit les escaliers menant au pont inférieur.

\- Belle ?

\- Je suis là, dit Belle qui se trouvait dans la cuisine à sa gauche.

La bibliothécaire était en train de ranger des bocaux à épices sur une étagère.

\- Je suis allée faire quelques courses car il n'y a que du rhum et des harengs en boîte, expliqua-t-elle. Comme je vais rester un peu ici, j'ai pris la liberté d'acheter deux-trois trucs. Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

\- Euh… oui, répondit-il un peu perdu.

\- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Emma ne veut pas vivre ici. C'est humide, il y a plein de courants d'air et ça sent le poisson fermenté. De plus, la cuisine est très sale et mal équipée. Il n'y a même pas de produit de vaisselle !

Les préoccupations futiles de Belle ne l'intéressaient absolument pas. Mais par politesse, il ne l'interrompit pas. La pauvre avait passé tellement d'épreuves plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, suivies de révélations choquantes. Et elle venait à peine de sortir de son sommeil et le retour à la réalité semblait tellement brutal qu'elle se focalisait sur des détails insignifiants. Probablement qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter ses problèmes, sans doutes étaient-ils trop douloureux. Pour avoir subi ce sort quelques années plus tôt, David savait que les prochains jours allaient être difficiles. A chaque fois qu'elle s'endormirait, de terribles cauchemars la hanteraient.

\- J'ai une lettre pour toi, annonça-t-il en sortant l'enveloppe de sa poche.

Quand elle la vit, elle perdit son sourire. Elle savait qui lui écrivait.

\- Je ne veux pas lire ses mensonges, dit-elle en refusant de la prendre.

\- Belle, donne-lui une chance.

\- Il en a eu plein et ne les a pas saisies. C'est trop tard.

\- Ou est passée l'héroïne au grand cœur qui voit au-delà des apparences ? demanda-t-il.

A cette question, son regard glissa des yeux bleus de David au plancher vieillot du Jolly Roger. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'ôter les mots de son fils de sa tête. Garder Rumple éloigné d'eux était la meilleure solution. Elle savait que si elle ouvrait cette lettre, elle avait de fortes chances de retomber dans ses bras.

\- Je suis toujours fâchée contre lui, dit-elle après un long silence.

\- Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce qu'il a à te dire ?

Elle prit la lettre et caressa le cachet de cire de son index. Elle le revoyait au Dark Castle quand il était si proche d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle contre sa poitrine. Son amour et sa tristesse se lisaient dans ses yeux ambrés. La sincérité raisonnait à chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier tous les mensonges et toutes les fausses promesses. Toute cette souffrance. Non, elle n'en voulait plus. Et quand son fils lui avait dit de ne surtout pas le croire car il allait briser leur famille, elle dût s'éloigner de lui. Elle voulait le haïr. Car la haine permettait de s'éloigner. Mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui disait de ne pas abandonner. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus était la flamme que son amour pour Rumple. Elle avait espéré qu'elle s'éteigne mais c'était tout le contraire… elle était plus forte que jamais ! Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

Belle repoussa ces pensées et regarda à nouveau la lettre, prête à la déchirer ! David sursauta mais elle arrêta net son geste, ne pouvant s'ôter de la tête le visage doux et amoureux de son mari. Surtout après leur danse où il avait revêtu sa tenue de crocodile ! Elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui…

\- Je vais la lire, informa-t-elle.

Cette nouvelle réjouit David. Il prit congé et promit de revenir avec quelques livres. Une fois seule, Belle décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit délicatement la lettre. Elle la déplia et inspira profondément, les paupières baissées. Une fois son courage rassemblé, elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux. La lumière qui entrait par le hublot sublimait ses iris bleus comme l'eau des glaciers.

 _« Mon cœur »_

Elle reposa immédiatement la lettre. Pourquoi avait-il employé ce mot-là ? Elle sentit son palpitant s'accélérer. Sa respiration devint plus saccadée comme si soudainement l'air était devenu oppressant. Elle était partagée entre l'envie d'en savoir plus et la peur que son cœur ne se brise une nouvelle fois. Qu'allait-il lui promettre cette fois-ci ? D'être un homme meilleur ? De changer ? De ne plus tuer ? De ne plus mentir ? Elle rouvrit la lettre et poursuivit la lecture.

 _« Je t'en prie, ne referme pas tout de suite cette lettre. Je sais que je t'ai blessée, mais laisse-moi te dire tout ce que tu dois savoir. Dans ma vie, je n'ai pas toujours fait preuve d'honnêteté, mais depuis mon réveil du coma, je ne t'ai plus jamais menti. Pour toi. Pour nous._

 _Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour tous les mensonges que je t'ai dits, pour toutes ses fausses promesses et autres cachoteries que j'ai faites. Mais j'avais tellement peur de te blesser que j'ai préféré tout te cacher. J'ai cédé à la facilité car je ne voulais pas affronter ton regard, tellement j'avais peur que tu me quittes. Et pourtant, c'est en faisant tous ces mauvais choix que je t'ai perdue. J'ai chuté seul, laissant les Ténèbres me dévorer. Ô si tu savais à quel point je regrette._

 _Ma vie n'est que Ténèbres et tu es la seule lueur de ma vie maintenant que Baelfire n'est plus là. Chaque jour, je me bats pour toi car tu m'as rendu plus fort. Tu m'as montré qu'il valait la peine de se battre lorsque l'on a trouvé quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas écoutée ?_

 _Lorsqu'on était dans l'Underworld, tu es venue me voir en me disant que personne ne protégerai mieux notre enfant que moi. Puis, tu as eu recours au charme du sommeil pour m'offrir du temps pour réparer une erreur que j'avais commise il y a bien longtemps et sauver ainsi notre enfant. Depuis cet instant, toutes les minutes éveilles, je les ai passées à essayer de vous sauver. J'ai réussi à convaincre Hades de déchirer le contrat en m'alliant avec mon père (ne t'inquiète pas, il ne reviendra jamais). Je t'ai embrassée, tentant un baiser d'amour sincère. Je savais que si cela fonctionnait, je perdrai mes pouvoirs. Oui Belle. J'étais prêt à les perdre pour toi. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas fonctionné pour une raison qui m'échappe encore._

 _Puis, de retour à Storybrooke, je suis allé demander à ton père de te réveiller. Il a refusé (si tu veux savoir pourquoi, il te faudra le lui demander). Je devais donc trouver une autre solution. Hades avait apporté un objet très puissant. Un cristal olympien. Ce dernier était capable de concentrer toute la magie de Storybrooke. Malheureusement, même cet objet divin n'était pas assez puissant pour te réveiller. Je suis donc parti à New York avec toi dans la boîte de Pandore. Une fois tous les ingrédients réuni, je t'ai posée sur le lit de notre chambre d'hôtel. Je voulais que lorsque tu ouvrirais les yeux, tu vives un rêve éveillé avec juste nous deux dans un endroit magnifique, pour enfin vivre notre lune de miel que je t'avais promise. Je voulais que tu voies le monde. Mais alors que tout était prêt, un vortex s'est ouvert et tu as été aspirée ! Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ô Belle, j'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours._

 _Ne me décourageant pas, j'ai tenté avec différents sorts de te localiser. Mais soudain Henry (oui, mon petit fils !) m'a volé toute ma magie et détruit le cristal avec un vase magique ! Inutile de te dire que tous mes espoirs étaient réduits à néant. Henry a finalement réussi à ouvrir une porte (si tu veux savoir comment, je pense qu'il se fera une joie de te raconter). Alors que les Charmings, le pirate et la sociopathe (oups, je voulais dire ton amie) revenaient d'un autre monde (celui des histoires non racontées), j'ai fait le chemin inverse. Tu étais entre les mains de Mr Hyde (Snow sera ravie de t'expliquer comment tu as fini entre ses mains). J'ai passé un deal avec lui : je te récupérai et il me disait comment te réveiller et en échange, je lui ouvrais une porte sur Storybrooke et lui offrais la ville. C'était un petit prix à payer pour te retrouver._

 _Ensuite, je suis allée au Temple de Morphée où j'ai semé du sable sur ton corps et le mien pour entrer dans ton rêve. Je pense que tu te souviens de mon arrivée. Morphée m'a dit que j'avais une heure pour que tu tombe amoureuse de moi, sinon tu allais être enfermée pour toujours dans la pièce enflammée et tu vivrais un tourment éternel. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête : raviver cette petite flamme qui est à l'origine de notre histoire d'amour. J'ai saisi cette dernière chance pour te montrer, sans le moindre mensonge, qui j'étais réellement : celui qui t'aime de tout son cœur et qui se battra toujours pour sa famille. Pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, j'ai recrée le décor parfait du moment où on est tombés amoureux. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de danser avec toi. L'occasion était trop belle. Toi et moi, seuls dans mon château à danser au son de cette magnifique musique. Sentir la chaleur de ta peau, ton parfum. Ton regard empli de douceur, d'amour. J'en ai encore des papillons dans le ventre. Et ce baiser… si doux, si profond, si sincère, si passionné. Les Ténèbres hurlaient, mais il était temps qu'elle s'en aille pour laisser place à l'homme et te réveiller._

 _Puis notre fils est arrivé, en faisant voler en éclat ce que nous avions créé. J'ai certes fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, mais mon amour pour toi ne sera jamais un mensonge. Qu'importe ce que notre fils t'a dit. Je t'ai promis de devenir le meilleur homme possible. Cette promesse, je m'engage à la tenir._

 _Néanmoins, je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps. Depuis mon réveil, nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de revenir sur tous les événements que nous avons vécu et bien d'autres se sont ajoutés depuis. Sache que si tu veux discuter, je suis toujours au même endroit. De loin, je veille à ce que personne ne t'importune. D'ailleurs, j'ai passé un accord avec l'Evil Queen (ne te fâche pas, elle ne voulait que récupérer une babiole sans importance). Je lui ai seulement demandé de ne pas te faire de mal, ni à notre fils quoi qu'elle ait prévu pour la ville._

 _Ce que je veux te dire dans cette lettre, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu choisisses, je te protégerai toujours toi et notre enfant._

 _Porte-toi bien et sache que mon amour pour toi sera toujours vrai._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _R_ _»_

Belle était chamboulée. Elle aurait besoin de temps pour digérer toutes ces révélations. Néanmoins, elle prit un bout de papier et rédigea un petit mot.

David revint en fin d'après-midi avec un sac rempli de livres. Sitôt arrivé, il repartit et se dépêcha de transmettre la lettre à Mr Gold. Ce dernier s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de la lire.

 _« Rumple,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Malgré ta sincérité, sache que je suis toujours très fâchée. Les mensonges, les fausses promesses et les trahisons ne vont pas s'effacer d'un coup de baguette magique. Je t'en veux et ne peux pas te pardonner pour l'instant._

 _Surtout que depuis que tu as remis ton pantalon en cuir, je n'arrive pas à te chasser de mon esprit…_

 _Non, je n'ai pas abusé du rhum…_

 _Porte-toi bien,_

 _Belle_

 _PS : je vais au Granny's afin d'éclaircir certains points de ta lettre »_

\- Et maintenant, tu vas me parler de mon père ? demanda David.

\- A vrai dire… pas tout de suite. D'abord, tu vas aller au Granny's et tu me feras un résumé de ce qui s'est dit.

\- Tu veux que j'espionne pour toi ? Tu ne manques pas de culot.

\- Disons que ma femme va aller parler à ta femme et j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui va se dire.

\- Hors de question, répliqua David en croisant les bras.

\- Très bien, allons-y ensemble.

\- Oh non, je n'irai pas au Granny's avec toi et me retrouver comme punching ball entre toi, ta femme et la mienne.

\- Alors vas-y seul, insista Gold.

\- Très bien, râla David avant de quitter la boutique.

Gold retourna dans l'arrière boutique et prit une nouvelle feuille de papier.

 _« Mon amour,_

 _Je suis fière de toi._

 _Ton Rumple 3 »_

Il savait qu'elle dirait leurs quatre vérités aux héros qui méritaient une petite leçon.

Fin


End file.
